hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman GO
|genre= Strategy |eng = Unity |size = 1.30 GB (1300 MB) (PC Version) |game modes=Single player |ratings=Google Play: Low maturity App Store: 17+ |platforms=iOS, Android, Amazon Fire, Microsoft Windows, Windows Phone, Linux, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita |website= http://www.hitman.com }} Hitman Go is a turn-based isometric tactics game playable on mobile devices. The iOS version was released on April 17, 2014. The Android version was released on June 4, 2014. The Windows Phone version was released on 27 April, 2015. Finally, the PC, Linux, PlayStation 4 and Vita versions were released on 23 February, 2016. The Amazon Fire version is "actually free" as part of the Amazon Underground program. Chapters and Levels Hitman GO was initially released with 68 levels in 5 chapters: 4 chapters of 15 levels, plus 8 levels in the "Curtains Down" chapter, inspired by the level from Hitman: Blood Money and another 8 inspired by the St. Petersburg Stakeout mission from ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin''. Square Enix have since released a further 23 levels: 15 in an "Airport" chapter, on July 03, 2014, and 8 in the "Silent Assassin" chapter, on October 23, 2014. The game has been given a board-game style, with the game menu, and each chapter's loading screen, depicting each chapter as if it were a different board game in its own box: Hitman_GO_Ch1.png Hitman_GO_Ch1_Loading.png Hitman_GO_Ch2.png]] Hitman_GO_Ch2_Loading.png Hitman_GO_Ch3.png Hitman_GO_Ch3_Loading.png Hitman_GO_Ch4.png Hitman_GO_Ch4_Loading.png Hitman_GO_Ch5.png Hitman_GO_Ch5_Loading.png Hitman_GO_Ch6.png Hitman_GO_Ch6_Loading.png Hitman_GO_Ch7.png Hitman_GO_Ch7_Loading.png Additionally, although the levels have 3-dimensional set features, they are laid out in a grid pattern; Agent 47, and his enemies, are depicted as board-game counters; and each levels' objectives are depicted as playing cards. These objectives include finishing the level within a limited number of moves, killing all hostiles, killing no hostiles at all, retrieving a briefcase, etc. Often, it's impossible to finish all of these objectives within a single playthrough. Enemies, Weapons, and Features There are 8 different types of enemy: * Static - blue - stand still, facing a single direction, * Moving - yellow - walk to the limit of their line, turn through 180 degrees, and walk back. * Turning - teal - carry a knife, stand on one spot turning 180 degrees with each turn * Pair - grey - two guards standing on one spot facing opposite directions, * Patrolling - green and red - have a set, rectangular route, * Dog - static unless they see Agent 47 two steps ahead of him, when they will chase him indefinitely, until distracted by a noise or confused by a trap door * High-alert - dark blue, carrying a flashlight - behave like yellow enemies, but the flashlight allows them to see the rank and file to their right, so long as it exists, and the view isn't obstructed, * Marks - red - static, and normally looking at the view instead of guarding. There are 2 guns: a rifle, and Agent 47's classic dual silverballers. Guns can be used directly, by shooting an enemy, or indirectly, by shooting a statue, which can fall on an enemy, and will also change the board layout. There are 6 additional game features: * Trap doors - connect one location on the board with another, * Potted plants - give Agent 47 a place to hide, allowing him to pass an enemy without killing them or being detected, * Statues - can sometimes be shot with a rifle to make them fall on an enemy, and render the path impassable, * Automatic walkways - push Agent 47, and enemies, to the end of their travel. * Litter - can be thrown by Agent 47 to an adjacent vacant spot for attracting/distracting enemies, * Wait points - make Agent 47 wait on the spot one turn, for the purposes of putting you in sync with different enemies. Category:Hitman Category:Games Category:Hitman GO